How We Became Us
by Ashersbabe20
Summary: How Sookie, Bill, and Eric should have turned out. This is what I think should have happened.
1. Bill and Sookie

**Sookie never thought that her life would end up so complex. She had thought she loved Bill Compton until she meet Eric Northman. He was just so beautiful in every way from his long blonde hair all the way down his smooth face down his smooth sexy neck to his rock hard chest. That was she could think about all the way back to Bon Temps from Shreveport. She knew it was wrong to think of Eric after she had already gave her love to Bill but she couldn't help it. **

**"What are you think of Sookie?" Bill's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.**

**"Oh nothing really just wondering how you know Eric?" She was lying and she knew she was probably gonna get caught I mean how do you lie to someone who can scene that you are lying?**

**"****I know that's not really what you were thinking about but I will tell you anyways." God she hoped that Bill would never really know what she was thinking about. **

**"I meet Eric about the same time he had met Pam. She was still human back then and I was newly dead." Bill went on with his story but Sookie wasn't listening she was still thinking of Eric. Just then she realized Bill had stopped talking. **

**"So are Eric and Pam an item?" Sookie didn't realize she was asking until the words had left her mouth. **

**"No they are not. For Pam to sleep with her maker it would be like sleeping with her father. That is how the tie between maker and spawn is." Sookie's heart leaped nearly out of her chest when Bill said that. She didn't understand where all this was coming from. She knew that if Bill ever found out that Eric was all she could think about he would go crazy! She had to know more about Eric, she just had to! It was going to make her go crazy because he seemed just so wonderful. **

**"Sookie, I need you to listen to me now! Eric is good at making people fall in love with him so I need you to promise me that you won't." Sookie hadn't really been listening to Bill at all. **

**"Yeah sure whatever you want Bill." **

**"I love you Sookie"**

**"I love you too Bill." She has said it but she hadn't fully meant it. Sookie knew it was wrong to say it if you didn't mean it but if she hadn't said it back Bill would have known something was going on. The last thing she wanted right now was for Bill to know that there was another guy no another Vampire on her mind right now.**

**"Bill, next time you go back to Fangtasia will you take me with you?" **

**"I don't think that would be a good idea Sookie."**

**"Why not?!" Sookie didn't know why but she was getting mad! Why wouldn't Bill take her with him? What had gone on tonight when they made Sookie leave the room? **

**"Sookie, Eric wants you as his own. He will stop at nothing to make you his. He sees that you have a gift and he wants to use it for evil things. He is a bad guy Sookie." **

**"I don't think he is. What happened tonight that makes you so worried about me and Eric?"**

**"He tried to buy you off me. As if I would just sell you." Sookie didn't believe that in the slightest. There was no way that Eric was that kind of a guy he seemed too sweet to be like that. Bill had to be lying to her he just had to. Why would he lie to her like that? Why? **


	2. Eric Northman

**"Pam I need your help and I need it fast." Eric was pacing his office in Fangtasia's.**

**"What the fuck do you want now?" Pam hated when Eric made her do things but as her maker he could easily make her do what he wanted so it was best if she did it willingly. **

**"I know Bill is going to fill Sookie's head full of bad things about me. Most true and some not so I need you to go and talk to Sookie. Make me out to be the good guy and I need you to do it tonight!" **

**"Why the fuck would I want to go talk to that bitch for?" As the words left Pam's mouth she knew she had fucked up. She could tell by the way Eric was pacing that he really did like this meat bag and Pam could figure out why!**

**"Pam!" A shiver ran down Pam's spine just before she was lifted off the ground by her neck. "Do you have to go through this again Pamela?" Fuck he was mad! Eric never called her Pamela unless he was super pissed at her. Which meant she either went and talked to Sookie on her own or Eric would order her to and if he did that she had no choice but to since he is her maker! **

**"I'm going, I'm going. Just let me the fuck go!" Eric released Pam's neck and her heels hit the ground and she was gone. That was the great thing about being a Vampire. **

* * *

**Sookie had just sat down with her book and a big cup of Gran's sweet tea when there was a knock at the door. Who could it be she wondered. Not very many people were up this hour. Hell the only reason she was still up after Bill had dropped her off was because she couldn't get Eric off her mind! Maybe it was Bill again, maybe he wanted to see her a little bit longer before the sun came up for the day Sookie thought as she walked to the door. When she opened it she was shock because it was Pam.**

**"Pam, what are you doing here?" **

**"We need to talk cupcake" Sookie could her the sarcasm in Pam's voice. **

**"Okay? About what?"**

**"Are you gonna be rude and make me stand out here or invite me in?" Sookie wasn't sure if she wanted Pam to come in or not. She knew that once she let Pam in the first time she would be able to come in whenever she wanted unless Sookie said other wise. The only reason she knew that was because of Bill. "Well? I'm waiting!" **

**"Please Pam come in." Sookie didn't know if she made a mistake or not but she guessed she would find out rather soon. Pam wasn't one to hide what she was there for.**

**"What do you need Pam?"**

**"It's about Eric." When Pam said his name Sookie's heart skipped a beat. This was crazy she didn't even know Eric that well!**

**"What about him?" Sookie tried to act like she wasn't excited to be talking about him to someone either then Bill who did nothing but down him.**

**"Well, first I need to know what the moron Bill Compton told you about him." The look that crossed Pam's face said that she hated Bill more then anything! "Then I will clear whatever lies he has told up!" Sookie told Pam everything that Bill had told her about Eric as a pissed Pam twisted and turned on the couch.**

**"Let me tell you something Princess. Eric Northman doesn't have to try and buy the people he wants. They all come to him naturally. For another thing he doesn't try to MAKE anyone fall in love with him!" Pam seemed like she was getting more and more pissed off as she was talking. **

**"Oh don't worry Pam I don't believe what Bill told me. I know it was his way of trying to get me away from Eric." The smirk that came across Pam's face was both beautiful and scary all at once. **

**"Well then I guess my job here is done." Her job here? Had Eric sent her to clear things up with Sookie? If so did that mean that he was thinking of Sookie as much as she was him?**

**"What do you mean by your job Pam?"**

**"That's none of your damn business." Pam said as she got up and started walking to the door. "I have to go now it will be true dawn soon and I'll be damned if I get stuck in this shit hole all day!" With that Pam was gone. **

* * *

**As Pam walked back into Fangtasia's Eric was waiting for her by the door.**

**"How did it go Pam?" He looked eager to here what had happened with Sookie. Why the fuck did he care what that bitch thought of him Pam wondered. Pam told him what had happened between her and Sookie.**

**"What else did you tell her about me?" **

**"That was all Eric." He looked mad again! Why?**


End file.
